


Я в тебе не сомневаюсь

by bovdur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovdur/pseuds/bovdur
Summary: - Я-то думаю, чего сегодня все такие странные: Скотт всё норовит меня куда-то увезти, Лидия неловко улыбается, все шепчутся у меня за спиной. Так оказывается все в курсе, а я один не при делах! Теперь-то всё понятно. Но любовник!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 29





	Я в тебе не сомневаюсь

Дерек слышит скрежет ключа в замочной скважине и деревенеет. Это то, чего не должно было случиться сейчас. Катастрофа. Ему конец.

Тем временем Стайлз уже влетел в их съёмную квартиру и ураганом мечется по кухне и коридоре.

— А я ещё ему верил. Говорил мне отец, что не может всё быть так хорошо, говорил, а я его не слушал! — парень хватает вещи из полок и скидывает всё вперемешку в дорожную сумку.

— Я-то думаю, чего сегодня все такие странные: Скотт всё норовит меня куда-то увезти, Лидия неловко улыбается, все шепчутся у меня за спиной. Так оказывается все в курсе, а я один не при делах! Конечно, зачем мне знать, что мой любимый, ой простите, бывший любимый больше не желает проводить со мной время! Он от меня устал, у него небось голова каждый день квадратная от моего трёпа. Ох он, бедненький, и натерпелся от меня! Решил подговорить всех, чтобы дали ему свободный тихий день. Ну ничего, я сделаю ещё лучше, не буду больше осложнять жизнь великомученику — сам уйду - и поминайте как звали. И я забираю Кармен. Не позволю, чтобы моя детка осложняла жизнь ни в чём не повинным людям. За ней же уход нужен, внимание! Всё, мы уходим! Только вещи из спальни заберу.

Стайлз, держа Кармен — кровью и потом выращенную орхидею — в руках, пытается попасть внутрь комнаты, но Дерек не собирается его туда впускать. И выглядит он не виноватым, не расстроенным, а просто злым.

— Отойди, — Хейл в ответ ещё сильнее сжимает челюсти и хмурит брови. — Впусти меня.

Стайлз не решается применять силу — и так это ничего не даст. Он секунды две размышляет и на его лице проступает шок и боль, а в глазах — слёзы.

— Я понял. Ты решил отдохнуть, а заодно и потрахаться! В нашей же спальне! Он там? Я спрашиваю: он ещё там?

Дерек молчит, а Стайлз роняет сумку на пол — кажется, там что-то бьётся — и сам оседает следом.

— Я понимаю, я тебе надоел. Но можно же было поговорить со мной! Можно же было расстаться нормально, а не разводить шашни у меня за спиной. Причём все наши друзья в курсе всего, что у нас творится, а я — нет! Я так бы и не узнал, если бы Скотт не закрыл меня в машине, лишь бы я домой не пошёл. Теперь-то всё понятно. Но любовник! Я не понимаю чем я тебя не устраивал? Ты ещё прошлой ночью мне такое говорил, _такое_ …

Стайлз едва договаривает предложение из-за дрожащего голоса и слёз. Ему невыносимо больно, а этот мужлан просто стоит и смотрит.

— Целый год прошёл. Мы целый год вместе. Были. Ты мне всегда обо всём рассказывал, всё время говорил, что любишь. Так зачем продолжал врать, если я тебе стал так противен?

Парень поднимается и уже почти не плачет. Слёзы кончились. Терпение тоже.

— Впусти меня. Дай мне с ним поговорить. Я просто хочу сказать ему пару слов. Почти цензурных, — а нет, ещё осталось с пол-литра слезинок.

Дерек закрывает глаза, громко вздыхает и отступает в сторону. Он этого не выдержит.

— Где он? Где? Неужели ты, изверг, его из окна выбросил? Пожалел бы парня, шестой этаж! О, да ты подготовился: свечи зажёг, цветы расставил, фрукты, даже пару воздушных шаров надул, плакат нарисовал красивый: _«Стайлз, выходи за меня»._ Надо же! А мне…

Стилински давится словами и медленно поворачивается. Дерек стоит, опустив глаза и видно, что он сейчас либо заплачет, либо начнёт истерику, либо и то и другое.

— Я ещё месяц назад всё продумал. Всех подговорил, хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, — Хейл молча достаёт из кармана брюк чёрную коробочку и ставит её на комод. — Не буду тебе мешать паковать вещи.

И с опущенной головой Дерек покидает Стайлза одного в спальне.

— Ты… Ты куда?

Стилински чувствует себя самым большим куском дерьма во вселенной. Он довёл Дерека до слёз! Он такое устроил! Он всё испортил.

На его надгробии напишут: «Он почти вышел замуж за самого лучшего мужчину на свете».

Стайлз оставляет Кармен на комоде возле той самой коробочки, потому что у него дрожат руки, а его детка слишком молода, чтобы умирать. Он прокручивает в голове последнюю фразу Дерека и ему становится плохо. Дерек сказал продолжать собирать вещи. Между ними на самом деле всё кончено. Он показал, что не доверяет любимому человеку, что сомневается в нём. Такое не прощается.

Стайлз на негнущихся ногах идёт на кухню и с тоской разглядывает силуэт Дерека у окна. Тот просто смотрит куда-то вдаль и, кажется, почти не дышит. Парень медленно подходит к Хейлу и обнимает его со спины. Тот никак не реагирует.

— Дай мне в последний раз тебя обнять, — шепчет Стайлз на грани слышимости, но от этих слов даже стены дрожат.

— Неужели ты думал, что я на такое способен? — молчание в ответ. Хорошо, сейчас время Дерека высказываться. — Как ты мог подумать, что ты мне можешь надоесть? Ты никогда не прекратишь меня удивлять. То, что ты здесь говорил, кричал и истерил, снова доказало мне, как сильно ты меня любишь.

Дерек чувствует, как Стайлз дрожит, поворачивается и теперь сам обнимает своего непутёвого любимого к груди.

— Дерек?  
— Да?  
— Ты женишься на мне?

Дерек тяжело вздыхает, а Стайлз боится.

— А у меня разве есть выбор? — Хейл к тому же выглядит совсем не обременённым.  
— Нет.  
— Я так и знал, — Дерек отстраняет своего парня — упс, жениха — и целует. Страстно, немного грубо, покусывает нижнюю губу, забирает последние молекулы воздуха и разума заодно.

— Ещё раз такое устроишь — я тебе яйца оторву, — отдышавшись после поцелуя, на полном серьёзе угрожает Стайлз.  
— Знаю. Я и не сомневаюсь. — Дерек прижимает парня ближе к себе и вдыхает запах его волос. — Я в тебе не сомневаюсь.


End file.
